


peanut butter vibes

by theladyhathaway



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jesse, two old guys in love being nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: if i can't find the bottom hanzo content with hanzo being spoiled the way he deserves that i want and deserve, i'll damn well write it myself





	peanut butter vibes

It was late in the afternoon on Watchpoint Gibraltar, and the orange sunset cast a rich golden glow on everything it lazily caressed as it sank into the Atlantic. The air was tropical and warm enough still that even a certain gunslinger had been persuaded out of his serape. The self-same gunslinger was leaning against a wall on the training range, as several others all were, watching the casual sparring and practice matches taking place as teammates sought to test their skills against each other. It was only recently Genji had managed to coax his reticent older brother to the range with others around, and even more recently he’d convinced Hanzo to go a couple rounds against him.

Jesse had encouraged Hanzo to go, and suggested mildly that it really wouldn’t hurt either of them to practice with Genji. “Past’s over and done with, darlin,” Jesse had murmured into his hair a couple days prior in bed with Hanzo, his head on Jesse’s shoulder with a sweetness only being half asleep could bring. “Genji himself invited you, yeah? You should go.” He’d received only a soft hum in response, indicating to Jesse, now coming in tune with the various not-responses Hanzo was prone to and the various meanings of them, that he would think about it, and also to be quiet, as Hanzo was falling asleep.

Now, three days later, it was the second time Hanzo and Genji had gone toe-to-toe, and it was a marvelous display to behold. Both the brothers had certain advantages over the other, and watching them press those advantages, even in a particularly casual setting and non-lethal combat that barely counted as itself, was incredible. The bonds of brotherhood ran deep, despite everything that had passed between them, and neither of the Shimadas could gain ground on the other. After a few more swift and ringing blows and dodged attacks, without words they both paused, breathing hard, and bowed slightly at the waist, withdrawing with no clear victor, as per usual. Then the formal moment passed, and Genji bounded on Hanzo like any younger brother would, and then Hanzo had Genji in a playful headlock as Genji howled in Japanese and grumbled good-naturedly. A small smile pulled at the corners of Hanzo’s lips, bright color stained his high cheekbones, and a few strands of hair had come free of Hanzo’s high queue to hang charmingly in his face. Genji weaseled free of the headlock in a series of particularly sneaky moves, which earned a genuine, open-mouthed laugh from Hanzo.

Watching Hanzo play with his brother, Jesse wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. After Genji had moved on in one of his many energetic movements that could only be described as a _bound_ , the few others that still lingered went with him in a chattering group. Jesse ambled over to where Hanzo was toweling off and putting away his various gear from the day of training, slung an arm over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. Hanzo paused in sipping from his water bottle and leaned into the embrace with the softest of sighs. “Looked real good out there today, darlin,” Jesse rumbled into Hanzo’s hair.

Hanzo resumed his work, ignoring the arm still over his shoulder, and said, “I have had better days.”

Jesse nodded his chin amicably on top of Hanzo’s head. “True. But you looked _damn_ good, sugar, just the same.” As he spoke, he dragged the tip of his nose down the side of Hanzo’s head until he could punctuate the sentence with a nip of Hanzo’s earlobe and a kiss pressed under his jaw. “Real damn good,” Jesse repeated, his voice deepening as he pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s throat. He felt Hanzo go still under Jesse’s arm again, the kind of stillness that told Jesse precisely how into Jesse’s attentions Hanzo was, just from the sheer stillness of him, how he hadn’t pushed Jesse away with a half-hearted grumble that they were _in public, you heathen_.

They’d been so busy in the past couple weeks, barely time to lay their heads down for a proper amount of sleep, nevermind finding the time or energy for Jesse to spoil Hanzo as he deserved to be spoiled.

Hanzo set down his bottle and then there was another of the world’s softest sighs as he turned fully into Jesse’s arms and rested his own hands on Jesse’s waist. Jesse pulled Hanzo more securely into his arms and Hanzo let his head fall back, eyes shut, as Jesse pressed soft kisses all over his face and throat. “Oh, Hanzo,” Jesse said, and it was his turn to sigh as Hanzo opened his eyes, desire lighting their rich depths and pressed closer, took Jesse’s face in his hands and delivered a deep kiss. Jesse let out low moan, tightened his arms around Hanzo and broke the kiss, once again finding that one delicious spot under his throat, feeling the pulse jump there as he wiped open mouthed kisses over it. “ _Hanzo_ , baby, sugar- I’ve missed you, darlin,’ missed you in my bed. Missed you underneath me.”

Hanzo let out a low noise that could have been a growl, and pulled Jesse back up for another kiss, his arms going to wrap around Jesse’s shoulders and neck, impelling Jesse forward as Jesse made to step closer, after a moment the movements finding Hanzo’s back pressed against the nearby wall. Then a leg was hitched around the back of Jesse’s thigh and Jesse could feel the hard hot outline of Hanzo’s desire against his leg, could tell how badly Hanzo wanted this and missed him too, without having to say it, just by his willingness to make out against an extremely public wall like a pair of horny teenagers. He pulled Jesse against him solidly, kissing him with a sweet kind of desperation—God, they were both so hot for it. This wasn’t a _proper_ bedding of his lover, but just one orgasm, if he could give Hanzo that… it’d been so long, they were both already so close—one of his hands found its way to Hanzo’s waistband, and Hanzo gave no argument as Jesse fumbled his pants open and stroked his hand over the desperation he found slicked and willing inside. Hanzo was so close already, Jesse could tell, so close, and they might not have another chance to be together like this again soon. Small noises worked their way from Hanzo’s throat, directly indicating the roughness with which he kissed Jesse, rolling his hips into Jesse’s hand, and _God,_ Jesse wanted to see Hanzo come, it’d been _so_ _long_ —

From no small distance away, Lucio’s bright voice rang out, “Hey guys! Grub’s up, made those empanadas you love, Jess!”

 

Jesse liked Lucio. He was a genuinely good guy, a gifted healer and a compassionate leader with an incredible understanding as to what went into a truly outstanding empanada, but at that moment Jesse couldn’t recall an instance in his life when he’d ever felt a headier rush of murderous intent. In the second and a half Jesse drowned in despairing rage, Hanzo still had enough wits about him to shove Jesse away and get his pants back in order in a series of nearly inhumanly fast movements. When Lucio rounded the corner a handful of seconds later, he found both Jesse and Hanzo only slightly flushed, with matching carefully casual expressions.

Mustering his best winning smile, the one that could coax a smile out of Hanzo even when he was thoroughly determined to be annoyed with his gunslinger, Jesse said, perhaps too brightly, “Empanadas, yeah? Sounds good, we’ll be over in just a minute.”

Whether or not Lucio picked up on the overly-chipper tone, he was wise enough not to comment, instead only saying, “Well, you guys better move to the beat, because Winston _and_ Lena were diggin’ in when I left.” Dropping them both an easy smile and a wink, Lucio turned and breezed back the way he came.

As soon as Lucio was out of earshot, Jesse took one stride forward and pulled Hanzo to him again, Hanzo tipping his head slightly back to receive the kiss easily. Jesse let out a low noise of appreciation, lightly tugging at Hanzo’s lower lip between his teeth, and Hanzo’s hands came up to cup Jesse’s face. He let out a nearly inaudible but still delicious sound when Jesse moved his mouth to nuzzle at that one sensitive spot under his jaw. “God, I miss you,” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo hummed. “The feeling is mutual,” he replied, his voice like velvet. Jesse pulled away entirely before he could give in to the temptation to pick Hanzo up and do something inadvisable and extremely indecent to him against the wall. It was another sign of how badly Hanzo wanted Jesse, in how even in that short exchange of kisses, his eyes had drifted half-shut and now it took him a moment to open them again. When he did, they stared at each other for a long sweet second.

Instead of leaning in and kissing Hanzo’s mouth again, kissing him breathless and soft as he wanted to, Jesse took one of Hanzo’s hands in his own, tangled their fingers together, and brought his hand up to press a kiss to the inside of Hanzo’s wrist, his palm, the back of his hand and his knuckles. Jesse flicked his eyes to Hanzo’s as he let his lips linger there on Hanzo’s fingers. Heat rekindled in his belly at the promises he saw written in the black fire in Hanzo’s half-hooded eyes. Jesse knew he was making a promise of his own with this particular series of kisses, and also knew Hanzo was going to hold him to it.

Jesse didn’t mind, not at all.

 

They made it through dinner. Jesse didn’t know how. He’d sat in between Hanzo and Mei and felt he shouldn’t have chosen to sit there, because he could feel the heat of Hanzo’s thigh pressed into his own on the bench, and sitting next to Mei meant Jesse felt like the mere presence of all the things he wanted to do to Hanzo was sullying the air around them. He gave his best attempt at casual, but judging from the unblinking green-tinted smugness from Genji across the table, it wasn’t good enough. Nonetheless, Jesse ate as fast as he could -making a mental note to ask Lucio about his recipe sometime because _damn_ but those were good empanadas- and beat a hasty retreat as soon as it was socially allowable. He could feel Hanzo’s eyes burning a hole in his shoulder blades until the doors to the dining hall slid shut behind him.

Jesse went back to his room and left the door unlocked behind him. Stripping off his gear and clothes, he made straight for the shower. He scrubbed himself down as quickly as he could, doing his best to beat his personal military shower time, but it wasn’t fast enough. When he emerged from the bathroom, still damp and slightly drippy, having shimmied back into his jeans with a towel around his shoulders for his hair, Jesse should have been surprised to find someone else in his bed, lounging on his side like he owned the place with his boots and glove and gear abandoned casually at the door, but he wasn’t.

Hanzo sat up as Jesse drew closer, tipped his head back to look up at Jesse with seemingly impassive dark eyes. Jesse leaned down and kissed him. Kissed him slow and deep, knowing Hanzo would have locked the door behind him. Hanzo opened his mouth for it, made several of the soft variety of sounds that made the low embers burning in Jesse’s gut burst into open flame. Jesse growled softly, put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and pushed. Hanzo allowed himself to be impelled backward into the pillows, watched with a very slight smile as Jesse crawled over his body on hands and knees. Unable to bear not touching Hanzo in some way for more than a few moments, Jesse leaned down, pressed Hanzo’s head into the pillows with the force of the kiss.

“Hanzo,” Jesse breathed, “God, baby. You taste so good,” he rasped, and Hanzo let out a low moan, much more audible than the muffled velvet he’d sounded like earlier.

“Yeah, that’s it, darlin,’” Jesse grumbled into Hanzo’s throat. “Lemme hear you, honey.”

A hand fisted in Jesse’s hair as Jesse nosed the remaining sleeve down over Hanzo’s arm, helped Hanzo pull it free entirely. Jesse leaned down, nosed a path down Hanzo’s flushing skin until he reached the newly-exposed nipple, which he breathed hotly over and offered a single teasing lick.

Hanzo shuddered underneath Jesse, and, eager to pull more and more reactions from Hanzo, Jesse nosed and licked and kissed his way farther south, reveling in Hanzo’s hand tightening in his hair even more as he did. It was a simple but nonetheless aggravating maneuver to remove Hanzo’s various belts, and then his kyudo-gi was opened and duly tossed aside as well, and Jesse felt a thrill run through him at how Hanzo, ever the traditionalist whose greatest pet peeves included wrinkled clothing, could simply toss the article aside without breaking eye contact with Jesse. God, it was so fuckin’ _hot_. Jesse sat back on his haunches and looked down at Hanzo sprawled pliantly beneath him. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, sugar,” he murmured, and Hanzo’s smile grew another fraction.

Hanzo arched his back, lifting his hips up off the bed, and Jesse slunk closer, inserting his knees and thighs under Hanzo’s, running his hands down Hanzo’s thighs as Hanzo resettled his legs, now resting on Jesse’s own, pausing at Hanzo’s waist to play once again with his waistband. The tip of Hanzo’s tongue emerged to wet his lips as Jesse did so, drawing a groan from Jesse, another ember lit hot in his gut as he stared at Hanzo’s full mouth, now shiny and irresistibly pink. Jesse reached up with one hand, ran his thumb over Hanzo’s lower lip, beat back the urge to rip Hanzo’s pants off and fuck him open and into the mattress as Hanzo offered the smallest of licks to the pad of his thumb, parted his lips to allow Jesse access to the warm wetness of his mouth, closed his lips around it and _sucked_ -

“ _God_ , Hanzo-” Jesse leaned down in a rush, found Hanzo’s mouth with his own, licked into Hanzo’s open mouth, reveled in the heat and fragrance coming off his skin. Hanzo lifted his hands to wind one loosely around Jesse’s neck, the other cupping the back of Jesse’s head, tugging lightly at his hair. Jesse pressed Hanzo’s head back into the pillow under the force of the kiss, swallowed Hanzo’s breath and each of those soft sighs, savoring each one.

When his courtship of Hanzo had turned affectionate and physical, Jesse had to learn and learn quickly the language of breath and body language Hanzo preferred, since Hanzo was about as verbally reticent in bed as in the other facets of his life, and earning the soft low noises Hanzo did allow himself to make became a game they played, each one Jesse pulled from Hanzo a treasured prize. Now, more than a handful of months into their relationship, Jesse could read each soft noise like a phrase in another language, one shared only between the two of them, one that was only gasped or hissed or breathed into Jesse’s ears or hair or skin, barely there but nonetheless deliciously communicative.

Jesse sat back on his haunches again between Hanzo’s spread legs, and replaced his hands at the junction of Hanzo’s thighs and hips, the sleek muscle taut under his hands. He lightly pulled Hanzo up against him, rolling against him and drawing one of those legendary sighs from him as Hanzo’s eyes went half-lidded and sweet. Hanzo left his hands where they’d fallen by his head after Jesse sat up, the sweetness behind the motion, and the lack thereof, in simply watching and enjoying Jesse’s attentions without trying to guide them, spoke volumes of his trust in Jesse and made Jesse’s heart ache in his chest.

He leaned up again, unable to resist the siren lure of Hanzo’s mouth, delivering another deep kiss and feeling Hanzo lean up into it, follow Jesse through the motion when Jesse moved his mouth to Hanzo’s ear. Took his earlobe into his mouth, nipped at it and gave it a tug. Hanzo shuddered and Jesse pressed a soft kiss under his ear, murmured into the space there, “Let me take care of you, darlin, lemme make you feel good.”

If Hanzo replied in words, it was subsumed into his hum of pleasure as Jesse began kissing his way very slowly down Hanzo’s chest, all the while picking up the soft rolling against Hanzo again, grinding and rutting against Hanzo just the way he knew Hanzo especially liked. Hanzo’s breathing deepened, his rib cage expanding and contracting heavily as Jesse kissed and licked his way down Hanzo’s heated skin, a red flush beginning to spread across his cheekbones and clavicle, even painting down over his pectorals and up his neck.

Jesse hummed as he shuffled backwards, running his hands along the inside of Hanzo’s still limp thighs to keep them spread as he moved, and craned his head as he flicked his eyes up to Hanzo’s. He held the contact as he nipped and nuzzled along Hanzo’s waistband. Hanzo let out a noise that might have been a groan if he hadn’t pressed a hand over his mouth, eyes nearly hazy and still locked on Jesse’s. Jesse pressed one more kiss to the faint trail of dark hair on Hanzo’s abdomen, brushing his nose over Hanzo’s deliciously heated skin, reveling in the rich fragrance of him. Moving his hands from their vicelike grip on Hanzo’s hips, Jesse traced his fingers just under the band, then slowly and carefully, dragged Hanzo’s trousers and boxers down, delighting in the slow reveal of Hanzo’s sweet reddened length.

Jesse leaned down, nuzzled the thatch of dark hair around Hanzo’s needy cock, and then dragged a lick from root to tip. Hanzo’s reaction was whole-body and completely unrestrained as he surged against Jesse’s mouth, his hands finding purchase in Jesse’s hair with a low groan. Jesse couldn’t help his own desperate rut against the sheets, so enamored with those lovely noises Hanzo couldn’t help but make. Without further playing, he suckled at the tip for a moment, then took Hanzo all the way down. Hanzo couldn’t help another needy reaction, bucking his hips against Jesse’s mouth again, and Jesse had never been happier about his nearly non-existent gag reflex as Hanzo began lightly fucking his mouth.  

Jesse patiently rode it out, letting Hanzo use his mouth as he would, for another minute or so, savoring the taste of Hanzo on his tongue and the needy desperation as he fucked up into Jesse’s mouth, before gently pulling up and off and surging back up to press an open-mouthed kiss to Hanzo’s parted lips, making Hanzo pull in a gasp through his nose.

“Lemme do the work this time, sweetheart,” Jesse breathed into Hanzo’s mouth, “Just lay there and let me love you.” Another tiny shudder worked its way down Hanzo’s spine, but he dutifully laid back against the bed, the very picture of luxuriant repose. Running his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs, Jesse took in the view with a rumble of appreciation. “Have I told you recently how gorgeous you are, baby?”

A smile curled Hanzo’s mouth. “Not in the past two or so hours.”

Jesse huffed out a noise of artificial shock and leaned down to kiss him again. “I should be tellin’ you that at every possible opportunity.”

Hanzo hummed noncommittally and reached up to drape his arms around Jesse, arched lazily into the kiss. His tongue brushed the roof of Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse growled. He shifted his weight to his knees and cupped Hanzo’s jaw in his hands, slid his hands into his hair, deepened the kiss further, let his bulk press Hanzo down into the sheets.

Still kissing him, Jesse slid his hands farther into Hanzo’s hair, tugging at Hanzo’s ribbon until it came free and let Hanzo’s spill of sleek ink-dark hair fall onto the pillow. Hanzo regarded Jesse with half-lidded curiosity in his catlike repose as he did, and then the almost-sleepy quality became an intrigued arched brow as Jesse took both Hanzo’s wrists in one hand and bound them loosely a strut of the headboard with the ribbon. The small smile curved into something much more wicked. “Oh?”

Jesse pressed one more kiss to Hanzo’s mouth, then the corner of his mouth, then his temple, before coming to rest at his ear. “I told you, honey,’” he nearly growled, voice pitched so low he knew Hanzo could feel it rumble in his chest, unable to fully remove his mouth from Hanzo’s skin, even to speak, “this is about me making you feel good. No helpin’ allowed.”

Hanzo’s eyes glittered with wicked amusement. “Is the proper answer here, ‘yes, sir,’ Agent McCree?”

Something seared bright and hot and low in Jesse’s gut, making his cock jump. “If it was, this would be over a whole lot quicker than my pride wants it to be, darlin’.”

Hanzo let out a low laugh and settled back against the pillows. He reminded Jesse, at times like this, of a great cat watching a prey animal from a lazy perch high in a tree. The appearance of repose perfectly in place, willing to wait and see what happened, for the opportunity to strike, or not to strike, depending on his ever-changing mood.

Jesse licked his lips and pulled Hanzo’s pants the rest of the way off, intending to return to his prior mode of pleasure-giving, when a sudden idea came to mind as Hanzo lightly stroked a leg down Jesse’s side. He reached out, feeling a smile curl his lips, and caught that  delicate ankle in one hand. Hanzo’s lips parted, a low noise escaping them, as Jesse briefly massaged the foot attached, then brought the ankle to his mouth and pressed a kiss, then a nip, to the soft inner skin there. Hanzo shuddered, made another small noise. “ _Jesse_.”

It was Jesse’s turn to hum as he moved slowly down Hanzo’s leg. He pressed a line of kisses and tiny marks up Hanzo’s calf, then draped it over his shoulder by the knee joint, and continued up Hanzo’s thigh, studiously ignoring his reddened cock, even as it began to drip onto Hanzo’s belly. As he moved, Jesse could hear the headboard creaking slightly as Hanzo tugged ineffectually, and perhaps unconsciously, and smiled. “Is it good, baby?” he purred into Hanzo’s leg as he pressed another kiss and soft bite to the soft meaty interior of Hanzo’s upper thigh. When Jesse flicked a glance to Hanzo’s face, he found Hanzo debauched, a delicious red flush had begun to spread from his throat up to caress his high cheekbones and over the elegant sweep of his clavicle. Jesse felt his cock jump even harder at the black fire, the raw and unbridled desire, burning low in Hanzo’s eyes. It was all the answer Jesse needed.

Jesse smiled and bent to offer another small kiss to the place where Hanzo’s obliques met thigh, nipped lightly, before brushing lightly over Hanzo’s lower belly to his other leg, delighting as Hanzo gasped when he felt Jesse’s hot breath on his weepy cock. Jesse considered repeating the process on Hanzo’s other leg, but the soft shake building in the leg currently in Jesse’s grip and the heave of his chest told Jesse it might be time to move on. Jesse leaned up again, braced his whole heated weight over Hanzo, kissed him. “What do you want, my love? Tell me, honey, lemme hear ya.”

Hanzo let out another of those delicious little noises, shuddering as Jesse dragged a hand up Hanzo’s belly, slowly tracing between his taut abs and cupping a pec in his palm. Hanzo bit Jesse’s lower lip lightly, tugged it into his mouth. Jesse’s internal temperature ratcheted a couple degrees hotter as Hanzo traced it with his tongue, making his meaning clear without words, as he was so good at doing. It was Jesse’s turn to grunt as Hanzo arched his back and ground against Jesse, hot and eager. “Take your shirt off,” he rasped into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse smiled and kissed the corner of Hanzo’s mouth, sitting back and bringing his hands to the top button as Hanzo melted back against the pillows to watch, eyes still glittering bright and half-lidded.

Stripping his shirt off over his head in one smooth motion, ignoring the buttons, Jesse moved his hands next to his belt buckle, cocking an eyebrow at Hanzo. His own lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes roaming Jesse’s chest and arms, Hanzo nodded once.

Jesse popped the belt open and didn't bother pulling it from the loops before opening the clasp on his jeans as well and sliding them and his boxers down his hips, enough to free his own cock from it's thoroughly dampened confines. He let out a heavy breath and tugged it in his fist a few times, showing off its hardness and the near-constant drooling of precum from the tip.

The heave of Hanzo’s chest had picked up again, the redness of his flush and cock undiminished. The pool of precum under the bobbing head of Hanzo’s cock had grown, and Jesse dragged his flesh fingers through it, earning another shudder and low needy noise from Hanzo. Jesse didn't break eye contact as he used it to slick his own cock, Hanzo’s eyes burning and his face red as Jesse moaned.

“You got me so hard, baby. You always do. But you know that, doncha? You know nobody’s ever gotten me like this. It's all you. And god, you're so pretty like this.” He moaned, thighs twitching, as Jesse jacked his cock again and another pearl of fluid ran down his fingers as Hanzo licked his lips and a ghost of the wicked smile returned to his lips.

“Why do you not show me then, Jesse? Let me feel you, my love.”

Jesse leaned down and kissed Hanzo again, licked and fucked his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth, as he braced his prosthetic forearm by Hanzo’s head. Kissed him hard, pressed him into the pillows, Hanzo making constant low noises of needy pleasure beneath him. Jesse shifted his weight over Hanzo, rucked his spread knees wider under Hanzo’s, until their cocks were aligned and then and only then did Jesse frot them together. Hanzo broke the kiss to gasp Jesse’s name, and Jesse found that sweet spot under Hanzo’s jaw to bite down on as he took both their cocks in his flesh right hand and squeezed lightly.

They moaned in unison, and Hanzo’s legs came up to tighten around Jesse’s waist as he gasped into Jesse’s mouth, “ _Yes,_ Jesse. Like that, _please_.”

So rare were “pleases” from Hanzo, that Jesse felt compelled in body and soul to give Hanzo what he wanted. He licked lightly over the spot he’d bitten, and laved more nips and kisses to Hanzo’s neck, reveling in the low moans and sighs he could feel Hanzo making low in his throat, and began to slowly fuck their cocks together in his fist.

The headboard creaked loudly as Hanzo strained and gasped, arching up off the bed as Jesse nuzzled under his ear, pressed another kiss there so Hanzo could feel it when he growled, “You’re so gorgeous, Hanzo, so beautiful.” Another kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore, I really don’t.” He moved lower; a soft bite to Hanzo’s collarbone. “You’re it for me, baby, you’re the love of my life, I swear.” A lick to his upper pectoral, more nuzzling into the heated skin of Hanzo’s chest. “I still can’t believe you’re mine, sugar, all mine to make feel good like this. Wish I could spoil you like this every day, make you feel good like this all the time.” He breathed hotly over a nipple, felt Hanzo shudder and gasp something in low, fast Japanese.

Jesse glanced up, and found Hanzo’s head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted, the muscles of his deliciously marked-up neck standing as taut and red as his cock. He fucked their cocks a little faster, sucked the nipple into his mouth, listened to Hanzo nearly cry out in earnest. “Let me hear you, baby, let me know how good it is. I wanna know, wanna hear how good you feel.”

“ _Jesse-_ ”

Jesse bit the nipple, licked it again. Hanzo was shuddering continuously now, the headboard sounding like it was going to come apart as Hanzo strained against it. Offering one last lick to the puffy reddened peak, Jesse sat back, fucking a little harder against Hanzo, and surveyed his work. Sweat gleamed on Hanzo’s skin, strands of his dark hair stuck to his face and neck with it, and he was red from his pecs to his forehead, cock possibly the hardest it had ever been in Jesse’s hand. He rolled his hips even faster, wanting to see it, wanting to watch it happen. “Come on, baby,” Jesse crooned, “you just go ahead and come whenever you want. Is it good, honey, is it gonna make you come, huh?”

Hanzo’s head rolled on the pillow until he could crack one dark eye open at Jesse. “ _Yes_ , gods- _don’t_ stop, Jesse, _don’t-_ ”

Jesse leaned up to nuzzle the junction of Hanzo’s shoulder and throat again, tightening his hand, feeling his own completion rising up on him fast, ignoring the low ache in his arm as he jacked their cocks roughly now, trying to find their end, and poured honeyed words in Hanzo’s ear: “I’m not gonna stop, baby, so go ahead and come, this is all about you, come whenever you want, god, you’re so beautiful all spread out like this, so good, so perfect. I love you, baby, sugar, sweetheart, darlin,’ love you so much-”

Hanzo gave one last full-body shudder and a low, rough moan, legs clenching tight around Jesse, as he came hard onto his belly, Jesse following a second or two after at the sight of Hanzo’s face in orgasm. As they rode out the aftershocks together, Jesse nuzzled into Hanzo’s hair and littered soft kisses over his face and in his sweaty hair. “Was that good, darlin’?” he murmured as he released the knot of the ribbon and Hanzo’s arms came up to drape loosely over his shoulders again.

Hanzo hummed, low and contented, and relaxed his deathgrip on Jesse’s waist. “I am simply not sure, my love. I was a bit lost in the moment to really give an accurate assessment.” His lightly musical tone gave away that he was teasing. He met Jesse’s gaze, trying for a faux seriousness, and the resemblance to a big cat returned. “I think we might have to give it another try, sometime. I do feel, however, that I do rather like it when you’re in charge.” The wicked smile returned to his mouth, and Jesse felt one of his own curling his lips.

“As you wish, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> take this as an appeasement offering because i still don't have chapter four of WoY done. it's in the works, friends, i promise. school and life have a way of interfering.
> 
> exmachinus.tumblr.com


End file.
